you're sexy and i know it
by yaoisthegame
Summary: He's a big fatty kid. He left and years change him. Now he's back. The once big fatty kid was now a history.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;not mine

**Warning; **

Yaoi (obviosly)

Grammar and spelling.

**A/N;** Technically speaking, english is only my third language. So I don't really know what gotten into me that I made a multi-chap fic. This idea just pop up when my younger brother dancing the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' -but don't know if thats the real title of the song. So just  
correct me if Im wrong =D-. Anyhow, he's really funny when his dancing it, LoL. Then the idea hit me and I think its cute so i wrote this one. I just hope you like it guys.

Next thing, I want to apologize; first, for the grammars and spellings. My english is not that good. Second , my works are all AU. Why? Because I don't know if i can wrote fight scenes. I might just end up giving you a haed ache. Hehe...

Silver eyes eyed the man standing in front of him with total awe and admiration. Long black shiny hair tied in a high pony tail.

_"Why you did that for?" Cried the 5 years old boy, glaring at his__white haired friend whom showered him a bucket of snow._

_"It's for your hair." He answered innocently to his totally__vexed friend. "Cause it's so dry and so messy to look. The snow will__make it shiny and beautiful." Then he smiled to his now slightly__chilling friend.__  
_

Pair of eyes that were hiding behind those annoying shades. High prominent cheeks, long pointed nose and thin tempting loucious lips.

_"Stop it!" the japanese boy's muffled snarl. Slapping his friend's__hand that poking his plump cheek with his index finger. Mouth full of chocolate. _

_"But it's big and round and so soft to touch. It feels like my finger were__bouncing when I touch it." He said nonchalantly, still poking his__friend plump japanese boy smiled, showhing his chocolate coated teeth, then__take another mouthful of chocolate.__  
_

Black fitted long-sleeve shirt covered the chiselled chest, tone abs, and muscled arms. Long shapely legs clad in a tight pair of pants.

_"Yuu, faster!" Screamed Allen. Watching his 125 lbs 5 years old__japanese friend, his eyebrows furrowed.__  
__Kanda ran fast, as fast as his chubby short legs can, to pass the__stick to his albino haired friend. Panting really hard now, he tried__to run a little faster. _

_But with no such luck, he slipped on the ground and__skinned his knees and elbows. There team lost.__Fighting hard not to cry, kanda slowly tried to sat up. Loud cheering__voice of the winning team echoed around._

_"We lost because of your big fat ass!" His brown haired team mate scorn at him._

_"Yeah! Because your so fat you can't run fast enough." Cried__irrately by his blond haired girl team mate.__  
__Kanda looked up, bitting his trembling lips. Tears starting to build__up in the corner of his eyes. His hands were now itching to grab a bar__of cholate in his pocket and block all the other kids scornful words._

_"You better go home. We don't want you in our team anymore. You're big__sorry ass will only lead us to more losing streak. Go home, useless__pig!" Said the brown haired kid before turning around and stomped away with__his other two team mates on thier heels. Leaving the dejected Kanda and worried Allen__.  
__Allen kneel down and check Kanda's bleeding knees._

_"Are you alright?" Allen asked. Silver eyes full of concern. His raven__friend gave him a single nod and a force smiled as a response. His then twich when Kanda fished out the chocolate bar in his shorts pocket.__He snatched it fast before the his friend had a chance to open it. _

_"Stop eating this kind of stuff. It'll only__make you fat more and more. You might can't ran anymore. Look at your__bulging stomach. Isn't it big enouh?" Allen said._

_Kanda's wide blue eyes locked gaze at him. Feeling hurt and betrayed.__He pushed his white haired friend away from him then stood up. Startled, Allen eyed his now crying friend. Kanda turned around, and clenched his hands tight._

_"Allen Walker, I hate you." He muttered, voice full of contempt. Then__he run away, run far away from his stunned white heared friend._

Kanda remove his shades, revealing a pair of cold blue eyes staring at him.

Allen gulped.

His 125 lbs, chubby cheeks, round bulging stomach, 5 years old friend, Yuu Kanda was now gone. The new Yuu Kanda standing in front of him are one hot, sexy, sex on legs and a beautiful creature. Far more beautiful than the other gils he met.

After a moment of not moving, Kanda's elegant brows knitted together. Pure annoyance written in his stoic visage.

"Tch." Kanda's hissed rip Allen from his bewildered state. "Move, Moyashi!"

======== **TBC**

**emagehtsioay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; **not mine

Warning;

OOC

Yaoi (obviosly)

Grammar and spelling. (unbeta-d)

A/N; A many, many thanks for those who read and review. Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling.

He leaped through the waist length white fence of his neighbour's lawn. With a big grin plastered on his  
face, Allen stalked toward the door as he kept repeating what he'll  
going to say to his friend Yu-

_"Call me that again and I swear to every fucking gods you praise that  
you'll be leaving this premises without your head's on."_

Allen's quite excited steps faltered after internally hearing the raven man's words. He swallows hard and continues to walk towards the door. Today he'll try to talk to Kanda. Try to befriend him again. He just hoping against hope that lady luck would be on his side today.

Yesterday's meeting with Kanda, after 15 years, was ended in all but nice. The sweet and kind friend, Yu, whom he love and adore were gone, along with all his excess body cholesterols and fats. The new Yu was now a cold and a stoic jerk Kanda. And he would darely say that a new Yu was a rather scary but  
very beautiful specimen.

_Slouching on the comfortable settee while browsing the latest issue of a known fashion magazine. Allen's in Miranda Lotto's, Yu's kind and gentle mother, living room; waiting impatiently and excitedly for his friend's long awaited arrival. After that day in the festival, Allen failed to saw the raven boy again. He tried to apologize to Yu, but a crying Miranda welcomed him. She woefully told him that Yu's father forcefully took his friend to Japan with him. To Allen's utter shock, he dejectedly walked, locked himself in his room and cry for almost two days. For a month, Allen rarely leaves his room. _

_He missed his friend. Yu's captivating blue eyes, his genuine and innocent smile, and his soft chubby cheeks. He missed everything about his Yu. Sometime he wish that his chubby friend would just appeared on the next doors lawn, waving at him, urging him to come and play while munching his favorite bar of chocolate. But it never happened for his friend was now gone._

_He regretted ever saying those words to Yu. He hurt his friend. Those hurt and betrayed blue eyes that the other thrown to him says it all. Plus the echoing voice of Yu saying he hated Allen made the white  
haired boy cry even harder. He hurt Yu, now Yu hated and abandon him without even hearing his apology._

_Not only had one's Allen wondered why he felt that way when Yu left. But when Allen hit the age of puberty, when a half-naked body of the male human organism excite him more and sometimes gave him a boner, than a nude body of a sexy and beautiful woman, Allen's question lessens for a bit. And when he almost pukes when one of his girl classmates confessed and brave enough to kissed him on the lips. All his questions have been answered. Yes, he sways the other way and fall in love with his childhood best at the age of five. _

_And being in love and heartbroken at the age of five, well, should he say it's ridiculous. He can't even cook on his own, and yet he have had already experience things that even other people, whose much more older than him haven't experience. But it's a matter of the heart. It's a matter that hard to  
understand.  
Allen's trail of thoughts was interrupted when the doorbell chimed in. His lips curve into a smile. This is it. He'll finally see Yu again. Anxiously, he walked and opened the door, and stare at the person standing in front of him in awe. Is this what Adonis look like? Thought the albino haired boy, eyes never leaving the other man._

_"Move, moyashi." Hissed the man at the other side of the door._

_Allen blinked. "Mo-mo, what?" He watch in amazement when two fine eyebrows knitted together._

_Allen tiptoed and leaned his face closer to the other and with a wide eye, he experimentally poke the other boy's cheek with his finger. Like he always do before. "Yu?"_

_"Tch! It's Kanda to you, moyashi." Kanda snap and batted Allen's hand away. "Now. Move."_

_"Kanda? Yu Kanda?" He exclaimed and hugs Kanda, to the latter one's great annoyance._

_"Hey, Yu!"_

_Kanda's brow twiched._

_"Don't you remember me? I'm Allen!"_

_Twiched._

_"Come on, Yu. Try to-" He's words came to a halt when a half-sheathed sword met his unblemished pale neck. Shock silver irises stared at the cold piercing blue eyes._

_"You're testing my patience, moyashi." Kanda hissed._

_"Yu..." he whispered shakily. Fearing for his dear life. _

_"Call me that again and I swear to every fucking gods you praise that you'll be leaving this premises without your head's on." He growled. "I told you. It's Kanda for you, moyashi! Now. Move. Your. Lazy ass. And. Let. Me. Fuckin' . In. Stupid beansprout."_

_Allen gulped then nodded. Carefully, he stepped aside as Kanda sheathed back his sword. Gave him one last powerful death glare and made the poor English boy cringe. Gently touching his neck; checking if it's still intact, Allen gulped again. _

_He's wondering where that sword even came from. Was that the right way to greet your child hood best friend; who's happy to see you again after a long time? Allen quietly sulked. He'd been ecstatic when Miranda told him about Kanda's arrival. Yet the raven had the gall to call him a beansprout and... His thought trailed off as the raven's word sank in him._

_"Wait," He said. Facing the raven haired Adonis that was seating  
comfortably on the couch. "Did you just call me beansprout?" He  
asked._

_"I did, moyashi." Kanda smirked._

_"You jerk! I have a name. It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Allen" He spat back at Kanda; totally pissed. He glared at the smirking man._

_"No one asked your name, sprout. So just shut the fuck up." Kanda retorted. Allen can't help but look agape at the other man._

_"Yu?" _

_A soft voice from the kitchen door makes the two bickering boys silent and turned their gaze to the crying woman. Dress in an ankle length, thin strap dress, and brown hair tied in a bun. Miranda Lotto, Kanda's ever kind mother, rushed to the stoic boy. Kanda's austere demeanor softened the moment he heard his mother's voice. Thin lips draw into smile; the raven stood up and met the crying woman half-way._

_Noticing Kanda's smile, Allen's heart jumped a bit. A stoic Kanda or a sweet Yu, the raven smile will always make Allen's heart captivated._

_Watching the two, makes Allen smile. He silently leaves the mother and son to catch up for the years_ _they've been apart. _

So, that's why his here again. He plans to talk the stoic boy. He's serious when he said he wants to befriend Kanda again; he'll to apologize for what he said decades ago, and maybe, just maybe the two of them have a chance. A smile slowly crept into the white headed boy's cute visage. Thinking of him and Kanda together make him giddy and all.

He presses the doorbell button, announcing his presence to the people inside. Praying Kanda would not be a jerk today.

"Yu, could you please get the door?" He heard Miranda's voice followed by a sound of footsteps. When the door jolted open, a scowling, and strikingly gorgeous, fresh from shower, Yu Kanda , greeted his greedy perverted eyes. Clad in a pair of short and a top tank shirt; proudly showcasing his well-defined arms and broad shoulders. Allen unconsciously licked his lips after shamelessly checking out the  
delicious piece of treat in front of him. Taking every detail he can take to devour and ravish his perverted dreams. He's fiend inner self smiled impishly.

When he tried to open his mouth and greet the Japanese man, the door, with vigor, slammed shut in front of him; causing his nose to painfully kiss the hard wood door.

Kanda smirked after hearing Allen curse. 'Hm. Serve you right, moyashi.' he thought as he strode up the stairs. It's way too early to entertain and be pissed off by certain stupidly annoying, perverted bean sprout. He notices how those silver pools of eyes ravished him.

"Pervert. Innocent looking pervert" He said and shook his head.

"Who was on the door, Yu?" Miranda asked. That stop Kanda's mid-step. He looked at his mother and  
then shrugged.

"Some annoying real estate agent." he answers nonchalantly. "I'll just be on my room, mom."

"Okay." Miranda's replied. Thinking what those realtors doing on her lawn at this hour, she decided to walk towards the door to talk the agent The moment she open the door, a furious first directly landed on her face that left her saw stars and fall hard, with a loud thud, unconscious on the cold hard floor.

"Take that, you je-" Allen faltered and turned stiff. Silver orbs shot wide staring at the person he just punch. "Oh, no."

"What the heck have you done, Moyashi?!"

-tbc

-emagehtsioay


	3. sorry for the very late update

Her only desire is to eat. To have some food to ingest, and stopped her rumbling stomach. But for some unlucky twist of fate, her two dining companions were making her desired goal next to impossible.

The smell of fresh delicious waffles and coffee wafted through the room. Tickling Miranda's nostrils, thus made her food deprive stomach growled even more. Warily eyeing the two boys, who were oblivious to her latest predicament, she couldn't help but sigh. Sitting across from each other, Allen and Kanda, were now engaging themselves 'happily' in the war of death glare. The first to sprawl dead on the cold tiled floor will be declared loser. A title she knew well both of these boys loath to have. They'd been at it for almost hours now. After waken up from her 'punch' induced sleep, the brunette woman spent an hour listening to Allen and Kanda's childish bickering that she swear she can feel her ears bled. And now, she can almost saw a dark aura was forming on the young men's head and now slowly consuming the whole room. Even the huge amount of light the blazing giant sphere produce could not disperse the tense atmosphere. These boys were not making his life any easier.

Miranda massages her temple when her head gave a distressing throb. Why can't these two stop and give her some peace to eat?

Having enough of it, Miranda slammed her clenched hand on the table. The loud thud and rattling of dining wares that echoed in dining room startled the both men. They straightened up and zeroed their gaze to the older woman.

"You two enough of it!" She said in her most berating way. "Why don't the two of you just make a truce then eat at peace?"

Crossing his arms on his chest, the Japanese boy snorted. "Truce? In that annoyingly stupid and violent bean sprout? Not in a million years."

"You..." Allen trailed of. Slamming his hands on the wooden table, stood up with vigor thus making his chair screeched loudly. "...you concieted insufferable jerk! You're the one who started it all! You bastard! Who do you think you are?!" hollered the fuming white haired boy.

"You're the one who barge in and knock my mother out, moyashi!" Kanda shot back. Piercing blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"I said enough!" Miranda Lotto's enraged voice stilled the bickering boys. She took a deep breath then smiled sweetly. Sweet enough to make her two companions cringed. "The last time I checked, I was having breakfast with 20 years old men. Twenty not five, so why wouldn't you act according to your age? You're not five! You've been brawling for hours like an old married couple. Aren't the two of you tired? Because. I. Sure. Am. Now it's not only my lips was injured, for I'm sure as hell that my ears will be rip apart if the two of you won't shut up!" she said, smile still painted.

When the two nod, she continued in an uncompromising voice. "Good. Now, all i want you to do is for you, Allen, to sit down." she turned and glared warning glare to her son when the raven man 'tch-ed'. "And for you, Yu, to shut your mouth up and eat!"

Miranda grinned victoriously when Allen and his stoic son, visibly flinched and quietly do what they told to do so.

Next minutes only the sounds of table wares and occasional sipping can be heard. Surreptitiously, Miranda's brown eyes reeled at his stoic son. He utterly reminded him so much of her ex-husband that Yu can be passed as the older man's clone. Well, talking about life's upsetting biased treatment, she carried his son for nine months and the only thing Yu taken from her was her fair skin and her sweet tooth.

Yes, indeed. Kanda's a sucker for sweets back then. Back when he was still her sweet, innocent and cheerful, little Yu. A buoyant child that only wanted was to play and have his daily supply of sweet cookies, cakes and chocolates. A complete of the cold, stoic person that eating with her now.

What transpired in Japan that change him drastically was beyond the gentle woman's knowledge. He doesn't talk much about himself. He'll speak up when being ask, but then abruptly stop when he think he said plenty enough. She wanted to know him more about his life in Japan but she'll just wait for him to open up on his on. Well, they have a lot of time together now. Eventfully, his son would open up soon. So in the meantime, it's enough being reunited with her son after years of separation.

"Yu," she softly called out. The long-haired boy shifted his gaze to the brunette woman. "I leave the dishes to you."

The stunned raven nodded and just made a tentative sip on his tea.

"Aunt Miranda, again I'm sorry for what happen." Allen said.

"Help him with the dishes and we're fine." tilting her head to her stoic son's direction.

Screeching noise of chair legs scrapping the tiled floor when Miranda stood up, ambled out the room; leaving the two frowning men.

An hour later, Allen and Kanda can be found on the back porch. The latter one, now sporting a blue sweater shirt, much to Allen's dismay, settled comfortably on a love seat locating at the right end corner of the porch. Book in hand, an earphone of his iPod attach to the placid man's ear. A deed that's a pure intention was to shun the smaller boy away. An act Allen stubbornly ignores.

Leaning on the wall, the albino haired boy huffed, cross his arms on his chest, as he watched the taller man. A frown plastered on his pretty face. Wondering when will the raven get tired and stop in his childish exploit. Releasing another huff, he hung his head down. In a span of an hour, the white headed boy tried all he can do to have a little chat with Kanda. But the raven was adamant on ignoring him. Kanda doesn't even spare him a glance. He acting like Allen was some disgusting organism with rare incurable disease, and that he'll puke if he cached a glimpsed of Allen. And it's slowly starting to irritate Allen.

Killing the urge to throw a fit, he heaves a sigh. Throwing a fit would only make matters worse, yet going home and be just Kanda's neigbhour is a big NO! NO! He's determine to be friend his childhood best friend again, and he'll sure of that.

Lifting his gaze, two silver eyes trailed over the vast yard of Miranda Lotto's house. A stone gazebo was place on the centre. A sugar maple tree perfect shaded a small pond that's full of lotus plants can be found on the left. Just a few steps from the pond, is a small green house. However, instead of different kinds of blooming flowers, a blue berry accommodated the area. The right side of the yard is a makeshift child park. A swing, monkey bar, a seesaw and a small sandbox place between two apple trees. Allen's eyes lingered on the sandbox. Memories of him and Kanda flashed in his eyes. An image of little Yu happily building a sand castle only to be destroyed by his fiend little Allen. Then the latter would run, laughing, and a very vexed Kanda in tow. There's a smiling Kanda sitting contently on the swing watching Allen trying to complete the monkey bar, while enjoying his chocolate.

That part of the yard had become their little haven before. But now, it looks just a normal playing ground.

Shoving his hands in his pants pocket, Allen took a glance at the still brooding Kanda. He might a grouchy jerk that hard to deal now, but he was still Yu Kanda, his childhood friend/crush/first love. All I need to do is find a way to break in the wall he built inside, he thought.

The silver haired boy's musing was cut when he felt something in his pocket. Brows furrowed, Allen fished it out. Eyeing at the chocolate, his lips drawled into a smile; a mischievous smile. 'I think its time to stop this childish ignoring game, Yu-chan.' he thought deviously.

With a sly smile, gray orbs glued to his beautiful prey. He returned the chocolate into his pocket, and then idly trotted his way to the long haired boy. He's smile grew a bit more when Kanda's brow twitched.

"Say, Kanda." He called out loudly, and not surprise when the other pay him no heed.

"This ignoring **me** game is becoming boring. How about we take it to the next level? Yes?"

Still silent.

Sitting beside the stoic raven, he added. "I'll tell you words after words after words then let's check how far you can ignore me. Okay?"

"..."

"I have your favourite chocolate in my pocket. You want some?"

"..."

"Okay. Stage two." He leaned closer, totally invading the other man's space, much to the impassive man's distaste. Allen smirked. Turning his voice a notch lower he said in his most seductively bedroom tone;

"Hey, Yu-chan. You're really beautiful and delectably sexy that all I want to do is to ravish and devour you whole." He then licked the flabbergasted raven guy's cheek.

"THE HELL!" Hollered Kanda furiously. Face flushed in anger. He turned, roughly grab Allen's collar. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE, MOYASHI?"

For a moment Allen swore he felt his heart stop, then skip, and now its pounding hard. Way too hard that his chest hurt.

They're too close. Close enough to make their breaths mingle. Impossibly wide silver eyes roamed over the fuming red Kanda then zeroed on the boy's lips. Those lusciously red thin lips he wanted to taste. He craved to feel. He's darted out to wet his drying mouth.

'NO!' he mentally shook his head. 'Stop that, Walker!' But his traitorous eyes won't stop staring. Something stir in the pit of his stomach, and started to panic. Oh, I'm in a deep shit, he thought when he felt his libido starting to go twirl. 'Shitshitshit. He's saying something. Focus on what his saying not on his lips. Damnit, Walker! Focus!' Cursing, thing he only did when he was in panic.

A startled gasp escaped his lips when Kanda let him go with a grunt. Allen gulped and took a several deep breath to cease his wildly beating heart and his still in chaos hormones.

Heaving a weary sigh, Allen raked his hand on his white colored hair.

"Kanda," He started quietly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted for us to make chin music. Not to be at each other's throat, that always eager to bite each others head off at any chance possible."

"We have nothing to talk to." Kanda answered tersely.

"There is."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened a day before you left to Japan."

"Tch. That's ages ago, moyashi."

"It's Allen, baKanda." he cried with a sly smile.

Kanda scowl at him.

"I did a few clicks in my laptop the other night, baKanda."

"Tch. Whatever, moyashi." Kanda grunted then go back to reading.

"Anyway, Kanda. I want to apologize for those words I said before."

"I don't hold grudges." the raven said with a shrug.

"But you still hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you. There's a difference, moyashi."

"Why?" He quired nervously. Scared to hear Kanda's answer. Is it because of my sexual orientation? He wants to add but choose not. Even though he spoke not a single word to Kanda about his sexual preference, he know the raven is not stupid to notice that he was hitting on him.

"Cause you're a pervert." the raven snorted. "And a stupid beansprout."

The snow haired boy released a sigh of relief.

"It's Allen, baKanda!"

Kanda just smirked. At least, they're cool now.

Days pass and Allen became a constant guest in Miranda's house. They may not be friends (as Kanda strongly point it out), they still bicker and insulted each other, but at least they're trying to kill each other now.

Most of the time Allen would do the talking and occasionally Kanda would threw some grunted reply, snapped some insult or just call him a moyashi and he instantly yelled back a baKanda as a retort.

Moyashi and baKanda. It was started as insult but became their pet name for each other. Oh, and he met 'mugen', Kanda's most precious sword, for the second time. Blithesome that his second encounter with 'him' was in a amiable way. 'His' master even let him touched 'his' exquisite polish blade and thought him the proper way of holding a sword in general.

Seriously, if you want Yu Kanda to be communicative, ask him about Kendo and mugen or any sword in general and you can be surprise about his glib personality. He can talk straight for an hour if you just let him be. Allen was astounded and at same time ecstatic for he saw his childhood friend Yu at that moment. Kanda haven't change after all.

Allen lips tug into a smile.

"Why the fuck are you smiling, moyashi?" Growled the stoic boy and snapped Allen from his reverie.

They are at gazebo having their afternoon tea. Miranda went out to work and will be home before six in the evening.

"I just remember something funny, baKanda." He replied then sipped his tea.

"Whatever, sprout." Pouring the lemon extract in his.

"baKanda, why lemon extract and not honey or sugar?" He curiously asked.

After sipping his tea, Kanda nonchalantly shrugged. "I like the bitter and sour taste of my tea. I hate sweet."

"Yeah, right." Allen drawled and rolled his eyes.

"So Kanda, want to have some night out this weekend?" Allen excitedly asked. Silver brows waggled up and down.

"I hate night outs, moyashi." The taller man frowned.

"Come on, baKanda. I swear it'd be fun." he pleaded. "Please..."

Raven's blue eyes narrowed then snorted. "Fine."

"Alright!" Allen bellowed jovially. Pair of silver eyes gleamed with mirth. Kanda gingerly shook his head at his childish reaction. His frown diminished and his icy blue eyes softened. Lips curved slightly up, showing a very small smile but a smile nonetheless.

Freeze. Cease. Stop. Those were the words Allen wanted to shout. His own smile faltered and his scrutinizing stare darted at the boy sitting opposite to him. Dazzled.

Kanda smiled. Kanda's smiling at him. He felt his heart jumped to his throat that he almost choked.

"Sprout, you okay?" Kanda queried with a hint of concerned on his voice.

"You...y-you...s-s-smiled." He stammered; pointing an accusing finger at the scowling man. Kanda tensed up. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. Sipping his tea, Kanda averted his gaze to the greenhouse and watched the blueberries with fake fascination. Deep frowned painted on his beautiful face. "I'm not."

"You are. Stop denying it. It's small and barely noticeable but it's there. You smiled." Allen said now smiling madly. "And you looked absolutely dashing, Yu-chan."

Kanda turned deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Shut the hell up, moyashi!" The raven snarled. Pair of piercing cobalt glared death daggers at his grinning tea partner.

Totally unperturbed by the other man's animosity, the white headed just gave a noncommittal shrug then continue drinking his tea. A guileful smile plastered on his face.

Minutes silence passed, the cunning smile of the white headed boy never faded and it started to pissed the blue eyed man.

"Damnit, moyashi! Stop that fucking smile or I'll swear!" He muttered fiercely. He wanted nothing but to slice his companion.

Disregarding Kanda's threat Allen eyed exasperated man. Elegant dark brows knitted together, blue eyes gleamed with sheer annoyance, lips contorted into spiteful frown. The raven's visage shouted danger and malice. Yet to him, Kanda became more alluring than ever.

"You know what, baKanda, I realize something." He stated softly.

Kanda gave him a skeptical look.

"You have a beautiful so you should have smiled more. Share it to others." He chided.

Kanda gaped at him.

"Tell me, Kanda, do you have someone special in Japan?" Allen eagerly queried. Praying Kanda would answer no.

"What is this all about?" Kanda briskly retorted.

"Just answer me, Kanda." he incested

"No." the raven said tersely.

Allen felt elated. He thanks all the gods up there for hearing his prayers.

"That's what you need, Kanda!" He cried, proudly showing his toothy grin.

"What the heck are talking, stupid sprout?!" Kanda snarled.

"You need L-O-V-E, Kanda-chan." Allen said in a sing-song voice. "All Yu need is love, love, love, Yu Kanda needs love!"

Kanda eyes went wide. Dumbfounded at his companion's words.

One...two...three...

"WHAT THE FUCK, MOYASHI!"

"You need a lover." he stated a matter of factly.

"I DON'T NE-"

"Yes you did." Allen cut him off, grinning madly. "And I'm here to help."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kanda's dark brows furrowed deeply.

Switching his smile in a more flirty way. Allen propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. "I can be your lover, baby."

"Confident much, sprout?" Kanda smirked. "How can you be so sure that I want you as my lover?"

Allen smirked and stood up, ambled towards the raven. Twirling pieces of Kanda's black hair, he leaned to his ear he whispered; "Will see, Yu-chan. I'll gonna make sure you'll going to be mine before my birthday, baby."


End file.
